House Dispute
by Kaida Coil
Summary: Why are Draco Malfoy and Ginerva Weasley fighting?...


Authors Notes: 1- I don't own Harry Potter, I am not JK Rowling. If so the seventh book would be...interesting. So the only things that belong to me are Kaida and the plot. 2- This is my first FanFic. Be nice please. Reviews are loved. 3-Sequels?...Maybe. If ya like it.

Kaida Weasley laughed as she ran around the Burrow being chased by her uncles Fred and George. At first glance she was a Weasley, the trademark flaming-red hair, freckle spotted face and the ever-famous Weasley temper. But given a second look, she was more than she seemed. She was very cunning and outspoken, her eyes silver, and

Grandma Molly swore her hair had blonde in the sun.

Grandma Molly of course was watching her son's chase Kaida around through the kitchen window, Ginny at the table reading the Evening Prophet. "I can't believe she goes to Hogwarts tomorrow." Molly whispered. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Mum. She will be fine." Molly turned to face her youngest.

"What? Can't a Grandma worry about her granddaughter's first day of school?"

Ginny put down the paper and sighed. "That is NOT why you are worried, Mum."

"Well, it will be hard for her. The other kids have two parents. I don't-"

"Don't what, Mum? Don't want her to have to deal that he is dead." Ginny stood her temper flaring. "It isn't her fault. And it isn't mine either. So don't blame us Mum. Don't." Ginny stormed out and called Kaida in for bed.

---

Charlie took Kaida to Platform 9 ¾ the next morning as he was the Care of Magical Creatures Professor and would be taking Hogwarts Express himself. Ginny found excuse to stay home to avoid the other parents.

She knew what they would be saying and whispering about her daughter. The only child of the Chosen One. They would try to console her, and say that he died a hero. Ginny did not need that. Sure he had been a hero, but he was gone. Nothing they would say would bring him back.

So Ginny sat on the back porch, attempting, yet failing miserably, to read a book. Hermione's book actually. She had told her friend she had read it but…well it was Hermione.

As it got dark she returned inside the house, her mum knitting a sweater by the fire. Ginny turned to go upstairs when the fire turned a green glow and out stepped a furious Charlie. "Ginerva Molly Weasley!"

Ginny whipped around, had something happened to Kaida? "What Charlie?…."

Charlie was livid. His face maroon red. "Kaida was sorted into Slytherin."

Molly dropped her knitting. "What!" Charlie turned to face his mother. "Kaida was just put into Slytherin. Malfoy's house."

Ginny about fainted onto the stairs. Malfoy was the head of Slytherin. She wasn't surprised, she just forgot he was at Hogwarts. Ginny hadn't seen him in years. Charlie was now yelling a string of profanities, but Ginny didn't hear a word. She grabbed her cloak and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. Without a word to her mum or Charlie she muttered. "Hogwarts."

---

Ginny stepped out of the fireplace and into the side room of the Great Hall. She paused not knowing what to do next. Going to Hogwarts was as far as she had planned. Her problem was solved, however when Malfoy stormed into the room. "Weasl-" Malfoy stopped. He had expected to find Charlie not Ginny. He sneered at her. "So, the Weaslette has been sorted into my house. No excuse me, the _Potterette _"

Ginny snarled. "Don't call her that."

"Why? Ashamed of her father, are we _Ginerva_." Malfoy said her name, dripping with hate.

"Ashamed to have her in your house? _Professor Malfoy_." Ginny replied with the same distaste.

Malfoy closed the gap between them, standing mere inches away from her. **"I will NOT have the Potter Child in MY house." **Malfoy then turned for the door.

Ginny crossed her arms. "Then I guess it's a good thing she isn't a Potter."

Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes wide. "I didn't know you were such a sl-" Ginny stepped forward and slapped him. "Draco Malfoy I have only slept with two men, and one of them is dead."

Malfoy stood stunned. _Not a Potter, but that would make her…. _Ginny whispered. "She has your eyes." Malfoy stumbled backwards. _But why didn't she?…. _"Why do you think I married Harry so quickly?"

Malfoy slumped into the chair. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I supposed to say, Draco? Harry, I don't love you and I am having Malfoy's baby." Ginny began to cry. "I didn't know what to do. I was scared and young. I didn't want to raise her on my own. Harry was an idiot, I convinced him that she was just premature."

"What is her name?" Draco whispered.

"Kaida." Draco smiled. _Little dragon_.

"Gin, Harry died two years ago. Why didn't you find me?" Draco questioned.

"I heard you were engaged to Pansy. I…I thought you had moved on."

Draco stood and closed the gap once more. He took Ginny's chin in his right hand while showing her his left. "I couldn't do it. I was still madly in love with you."

Ginny gazed into his eyes. "Was?…."

Draco wiped at tear from her cheek. "Am." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in and deeply kissed her lips.


End file.
